Left 4 The End
by VicFirthThe1st
Summary: Zoey,Bill,Louis,and Francis meet an infected. But this hunter is about to change their world completely. Also, the threat that they've been afraid of, all revealed in this epic story!


**Hope you like my story! It's my first L4D fanfic, sooo...I hope it's good :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

Zoey picked up some ammo and loaded up her uzi while Francis, Bill and Louis were chattering in the corner of the safe room.

"Yeah, but I still think the Redskins are gonna take it this year, I mean they have before," Francis said to Bill, and he shook his head.

"Not gonna happen. I think the Packers will destroy the league," Bill said, and Louis laughed.

"Without Favre? No way, man! I think the Bengals are gonna do it!" Louis said, and Zoey rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the guys.

"Guys, I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure we can't stay in this room forever while you talk about football. I mean really, it's the zombie apocalypse. There are slightly more pressing manners at hand here. Besides, we all know the saints are gonna win it again," she said with a small grin. The boys stared at her in disbelief, but followed her out the door.

Zoey had her double pistols, but had her uzi tucked away just in case. Louis had out his uzi, Bill had his M16, and Francis had his trademark shotgun.

` Zoey led the way with Bill close behind while Francis and Louis covered the rear. Suddenly Bill heard retching and grunting.

"Boomer around here. Watch your asses," Bill said, and they nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, Zoey saw a black shadow move around the corner of a pillar in the building they were in.

"Guys," Zoey whispered and pointed to the pillar. Bill walked slowly and quietly and peaked around the pillar.

Crouching there was a hunter. Bill didn't shoot immediately and the hunter didn't attack. Instead it just sat there and looked at him with a slightly curious expression.

Suddenly the hunter got in pouncing position and growled, but just when Bill was about to shoot, he noticed the hunter wasn't looking at him, but at a point behind him.

Bill whirled around and saw the boomer they had heard minutes earlier barreling towards him. After a couple of shots from his trusty assault rifle, the boomer exploded. Surprisingly, Bill managed to avoid getting bile on himself.

The others now joined Bill, and when Francis and Louis saw the hunter, they immediately started shooting. None of their rounds hit the hunter before he had leaped away into the night.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bill said angrily to Francis and Louis.

"Well, let's see...oh yeah. THAT WAS A HUNTER," Francis said back heatedly.

"Yeah, but he helped me," Bill said, and that got Francis, Louis and Zoey to look at him with surprised and confused expressions.

"What now?" Zoey said, and Bill repeated what he had said three seconds ago.

"Yeah, I got that part. But how did he help you?" Zoey asked, looking a little more curious than surprised.

"I went behind the pillar, saw the hunter and he just sat and looked at me for a second. But then he got into pouncing position. I was ready to shoot when I noticed he wasn't growling at me but at something that was behind me. You know that boomer we heard? If it wasn't for that hunter I would've been puked on and you guys most likely would've too," Bill said, and Zoey's mouth dropped. Louis' eyebrows were furrowed, as he was apparently trying to figure out why the hunter had done that. Francis scoffed and slung his shotgun over his shoulder.

"It was still a hunter, and as far as I'm concerned, they will always be bad news until this whole goddamn thing is over. Now let's get moving," he said, and he started to walk down the stairs that led to the ground floor.

"I saw we follow it," Louis said which resulted in three heads and surprised eyes turning towards him. "Well, think about it. If we wanna figure out why this thing did what it did, then what better way than to study it? And what better way to study than to follow it?" he said, and Francis scoffed again.

"Louis is right, I think we should get to the bottom of this," Zoey said, and Bill nodded his head in agreement.

"You're all fucking insane...but I'll die on my own so I guess I'm in too," Francis said, and Zoey smiled at him.

"Thank you, Franny," Zoey said, and Francis scowled at this remark.

"Let's get moving. The hunter's heading east, about in the direction of the hospital," Bill said.

He scowled at the survivors. Pathetic. Following the hunter that was banished long ago. He wasn't completely infected, so he still had a sense of morale. Morale was not what he needed in his army that would put the last humans on earth down for good.

**:O REVIEW FOR MORE!**


End file.
